


Wayward Youths Banners

by TouchoftheWind



Series: Shadeshifter's Banners [15]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dark Angel, Highlander - All Media Types, Leverage, NCIS, The Sentinel, White Collar
Genre: Banners & Icons, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouchoftheWind/pseuds/TouchoftheWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Banners for the series Wayward Youths by shadeshifter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tony (NCIS)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadeshifter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadeshifter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Methos' Home for Wayward Youths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243934) by [shadeshifter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadeshifter/pseuds/shadeshifter). 



First up- Tony from NCIS. The sandcastle and beach is meant to signify the happier childhood that Tony had being raised by Methos - unlike with DiNozzo Sr where he got left in a hotel room on his own with Methos there were most likely family holidays.

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipPYLmIVLShyZQ7w2MpaNR-hgAvX64vfWjghMYKb9pEcpBAra9rmKswYy-axPdW3og?key=YVRleUJrMTRrMDlCOGtMOERpTE9Zd1k5WjVJWHJ3&source=ctrlq.org)

Large Version: https://photos.app.goo.gl/jsgVJjMoUTRI4nJd2

Texture: http://www.deviantart.com/art/Passenger-Texture-Pack-416833327


	2. Eliot (Leverage)

Now we have Eliot (from Leverage).

I used two pictures to create the background- the first was a texture which is credited below- the second was an image I got from Google whilst looking for images of sunrises.

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipNswDUL5vKrAN96oknJmhpmhrwSEss3pksUNktuX6F3LL-L8N8CnScjFTfgIwKalQ?key=a2tnWG9aTjFOUWFOMEM5VzF2VVRPWWNCOS1mWk1B&source=ctrlq.org)

Large version: https://photos.app.goo.gl/qVjvsZXRDTArnNcv2

Texture: http://accio-glow.deviantart.com/art/Pack-29-345826127


	3. Faith (BtVS)

Next- Faith from Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

The silhouettes are meant to show the Father/Daughter relationship Faith had in this story with Methos.

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipMvpg5qY8YaZbpmFwhNo9gic9Jrpj-k_IZnE4FPKUtkHwl4WpqwqOZXazWJELiLmQ?key=d1ZlMnlTOVNjVVhhQ09NYV81Qnk0SHhSZFlXNVZn&source=ctrlq.org)

Larger Version: https://photos.app.goo.gl/w29kuIPcVy66TLKn2

Texture: http://www.deviantart.com/art/Passenger-Texture-Pack-416833327


	4. Neal (White Collar) & Parker (Leverage)

Next we have Parker (from Leverage) and Neal (from White Collar).

I decided to have these two on one banner as they came into the story as a pair. I originally was just going to have a nice house in the banner but decided I liked the pencil effect on the picture and thought that maybe Neal could have drawn it or Parker- as both can draw. Also the house shows something they neither had in the series- a stable home.

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipPBXEK2_5pqht6tuzEuuFJdZ2-sfQfcsHXzbGJeyPq4KmWLHZgO2DYOHzth8Od6Jg?key=LTlzV3VwOUt2Ym1PVWROcW15cmVPMlVYd3h1Y0Jn&source=ctrlq.org)

Larger Version: https://photos.app.goo.gl/IvGFcgvkG3lcnAIm1

Texture: http://www.deviantart.com/art/Passenger-Texture-Pack-416833327


	5. Ben & Alec (Dark Angel)

Now we have Ben & Alec (from Dark Angel).

I admit I wasn't really going in a specific direction or idea with this banner, but I like the way it turned out.

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipNo-i3DoAc--oQIvC7t4_G061HbG3qacvacTV2aLGqGS0f3naCcOg2q2R6u1aK0gg?key=ZndZTm9vaGtXWFVFLUswNFFMYXBZZUpMSXBxRFRB&source=ctrlq.org)

Large Version: https://photos.app.goo.gl/WluiD48Coz3N3D0J3

Textures: http://cloaks.deviantart.com/art/Passenger-Texture-Pack-416833327 & http://accio-glow.deviantart.com/art/Pack-34-365268310 & http://accio-glow.deviantart.com/art/Pack-36-383351329


	6. Blair (The Sentinel)

Now we have Blair (from The Sentinel).

I admit this banner gave me problems as I didn't really know the plans shadeshifter had for the character. However, after showing them the banner they liked it- so here it is!

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipM6mtasGREa7ORlUfMe9Qqfp2RVfgcTx9YFMS4n2RPJs9UDROc6MYfxYTWR6khWhA?key=Umg2SFRVaTVLQ3NmdTk4LVd3dDdzbXB5eVExUmF3&source=ctrlq.org)

Large Version: https://photos.app.goo.gl/m8RvR0kDBQiRF2L32

Texture: http://accio-glow.deviantart.com/art/Pack-29-345826127


	7. Clint (The Avengers)

And kid number 9 is Clint! Love this idea- could imagine him getting on well with the twins...

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipOwnL0InHKZJiM0j4jLqYxQrV2NPU6rVVOaHoQkGCuuI47qxtgYH1XCb46DfsCmzA?key=WmlQTXJhaDFxdjlXcjZPRmFNMm5BbGtCWFRFMktn&source=ctrlq.org)

Large Version: https://photos.app.goo.gl/IedZ5UOxMLhrP15r2

Texture: Texture pack 27 by blooming love (sorry tried to find the link on deviantart but could no longer find it)


	8. Alex (X-Files)

I've never seen X-Files so I wasn't quite sure what to do for Alex's banner but I just played around and came up with this...I just think its looks different to my other banners- and I like the blend.

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipPCoBxcW1SiL9iquRPuEfwKdDpOqFLu2o0Ft5AxTqCZp0ePk08q3mLjcYV9fCAxVw?key=MjhoR2hJTXNfZzY3MEsxcFBSb094WXBpdXBaZVJB&source=ctrlq.org)

Large Version: https://photos.app.goo.gl/jcbrItwWL8ZfhBn43

Backgrounds textures found on Google with search term 'Black and White Textures'.


	9. Jo (Eureka)

Next is Jo. Again this banner was created by me just playing around. Only seen a couple of eps of the show.

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipPMZJwMfhoAvSldDTqndG8wSXbDqTWVz03rBxY1-WB1eIx8C5QApepEGwe5K0Xl9A?key=TWJRZG5fMGVLSFZoeUFaZVJZd0lRQ0pYYlJEVG5n&source=ctrlq.org)

Large Version: https://photos.app.goo.gl/G6cmR9SzHEfiEv1k1 


	10. Oz (Buffy/Angel)

Oz...had trouble with this banner but I love the idea of these three.

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipNoExy81G54hFLI2zkpkhdEIYJqzetR6HDlTj3F75IG8voWxwp64kS8DuQObp3Tow?key=SDlMMzUwTUlDYWJGczcweWFyRVJQbG05NW4wWXRn&source=ctrlq.org)

Large Version: https://photos.app.goo.gl/fRwcGhPfMf4QuxE03 


	11. Steve (Hawaii Five-o)

Now we have Steve- who I am unfamiliar with as I don't watch the show- so decided to focus on the aspect of how he came into the family- Faith. I also just really liked the door thing...don't know why.

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipPrugAdkzpDKCt1u5yfuj0jxPVtzQEps8_V5hOeeHcu0uU1d0rRkMtKKqlqpPoR7Q?key=MENOVWlkUElMSUNOVEZTV1FVaVBjcG16ZE9zZ01B&source=ctrlq.org)

Large Version: https://photos.app.goo.gl/NzESZGXPWUAMWB6C2 


	12. Ned (Pushing Daisies)

Now we have Ned! Who is probably one of my favourite additions to Methos' brood. I love Pushing Daisies! 

I admit I'm not as keen on this banner as I am of some of my others but I love this font- and I really liked the bright colours on the banner.

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipN-gJxmkloOnGTjLrqrbVHVNxd0V82cU23RP1-fyyASwh_f6qoFaINREbsrU0oNhg?key=SUhxNTRQcFNra0hoNVpVeUc3N21WZFpnOFFDc2tR&source=ctrlq.org)

Large Version: https://photos.app.goo.gl/FwfzY0qBbv2mEN8y2

Font: http://www.dafont.com/pushing-up-daisies.font


End file.
